The Light of a Dying Star
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Story is completed. Descriptions about the rewrite at the last chapter. Apologies to those who truly enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and those that lingered throughout since the beginning. Actual description of story in first chapter. Thanks all.
1. Reborn

**The Light of a Dying Star**

_Breathalittlelonger_

Summary: Harry Potter accidentally becomes transported to the LOTR realm, and finds himself a home and friends. But even as he's there, he finds himself pulled into a dark and terrible war. Spoilers throughout the entire LOTRs series, as well as the entire Harry Potter series.

Author's Notes: Yet another Harry Potter/LOTRs crossover fiction. I decided to try my hand at it, and see how well the response would be. In this one, Harry has no memories-except those that are the worst-of his life, and he has no magical powers. He's just a helpless innocent child, who joins up with the rest of the nine companions on the quest to rid the world of evil. Towards the end, Harry remembers who he truly is, but is granted the right to choose for himself-stay in Middle Earth, or return back home and face his enemy once more?

Spoilers: All the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, including bits of "The Hobbit". Also, all the Harry Potter books, bet set more firmly on the beginning ones, and bits and pieces of the ending.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or anything else that might be related to fiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, while Lord of the Rings and its characters belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.

Author's Notes2: This story is not beta'd as yet. I've worked as much as I can to weasel out those annoying little grammatical errors, or spelling errors throughout this story that may have cropped up. If there ARE any mistakes, I humbly apologize, and beg consent that I'm just a writer whose trying to make everyone happy at the same time.

**Chapter One: ****Reborn**

He was almost positive that he was dying.

He could not remember ever being in this much pain, even though he'd suffered in pain for most of his life.

He was vaguely aware of hearing screaming, shouting, crying, and most every other sound imaginable. He didn't remember who he was anymore, only that he wished for the end to come quickly.

He knew that it was coming, but he didn't expect the sudden abrupt silence.

It was so quiet…so peaceful…

He sighed in content for a few moments, then realized that he could still feel the pain in his body, the silence only having temporarily made it vanish. He almost whimpered, but pulled himself together, not wanting to show himself as week or pathetic. After all, he'd been abused by all different kinds of ways by his past 'family', he'd been tortured by his enemy…he frowned when he couldn't remember the details, but he knew he was tired of feeling the agony that he felt, tired of always being the one to be burdened by it.

A whisper, a sigh caught his attention, and he whipped around, looking for it. He spotted a beautiful woman dressed completely in white, and looking sad at seeing him there. He paused, momentarily confused.

"Young one." She whispered sadly. "I am pleased to finally meet you." She took a breath. "I know you are in pain, but I cannot help you. The only thing I can do is grant you another life. One where you can find peace, family, friendship. Though if you chose to go, you shall arrive during a war. One much more violent than the one that you had been in."

He frowned. He didn't like wars. Though he knew the cause for fighting well, he was tired of it. He simply wanted to be at peace, to sleep…

"I am afraid that is not possible." The woman spoke regretfully. "At least…not yet. There are others. Others that need you, young one. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to change that. I can only assure you that you will have a family. You will have a home." She promised.

He considered, then hesitantly took a step forward. She frowned. He nodded silently, and she sighed, almost in relief it seemed.

"Very well. I shall change you into an elf, so as you do not stand out. You will be dressed in dark green robes, and you will be smaller. You will appear as a child, not yet grown. You will have strength at your calling, and know the languages of the elves, and others. Though your injuries shall remain, those that come across you shall heal you." She said firmly. "And they shall guide you to where you wish to be." She added softly. "I am sorry that you cannot rest with those that had been in your past life, young one, but it is the way that has to be."

With that, he felt his eyelids closing rapidly, and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself. Whimpering slightly at the change that was coming towards him, he found himself settling back down into that peaceful, quiet darkness….

* * *

And awoke to a bright light shining in his face. He opened his eyes quickly, and found himself in the most beautiful forest that he'd ever seen before in his life.

He was laying on a bed of soft leaves and warm ground, feeling as though he was in the most peaceful place he'd ever been. For once, he was alone, and it was peaceful. Quiet. Soothing. He smiled-and then froze when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

Quivering where he was, he thought rapidly before he decided to hide. He found a large tree, and forced himself to remain still and quiet as he hid behind it, peeking around it to see that there was a group of nine strangers coming towards him. One of the strangers stopped, and he inwardly panicked. He wasn't sure what to do if they found him, he wasn't sure what to do if they _caught_ him. Softly whimpering under his breath, he clutched the bark of the tree tightly, wishing that it could help him to disappear.

"What is it?" A dark haired stranger carrying a bow and sword whispered to the one that had stopped. The stranger that had stopped first was beautiful-long blonde hair, large bow…he was clearly an elf. He stared in fascination. The other was human, he was certain of it, but it was almost puzzling…the human seemed far older than he was meant to be.

"There is something in this forest with us." The elf said in a soft voice, looking puzzled.

"Gandalf?" The human moved towards the towering man with a large staff in his hands, and he was, for a moment, confused. The man seemed familiar, almost. But he knew him not. His memories were battered, broken. He could only ever remember pain. He did not even know his own name.

"Spread out." The human ordered. "Whatever it is, bring it back-unless it belongs to the Darkness."

He shuddered, and crouched down low, knowing that they would find him now. He was only a few feet away from them, but he could hear them as clearly as day. He thought briefly of climbing the tree, but knew that would be pointless. His arms were still very sore, and his legs would not be able to work with him. He simply waited, hoping against hope that these would not hurt him, knowing that his hope was useless.

He watched as the nine spread out-a few coming towards him…the elf, and the human that had both spoken were. The tall man with the staff was far from him, he need not fear him. The four small humans were gathered together, looking in the opposite direction as well. The other small….human?…was looking behind them, making sure that they would not be attacked. Another tall human was keeping an eye on the four smaller ones.

He suddenly stopped breathing in fear as the elf suddenly was directly on top of him, looking down at him in some surprise.

"An elfling!" He called to the others in his surprise. "A child!"

The rest of them came quickly towards them, and he scrambled backwards, trying to hide, but knew that it was no use.

"We will not hurt you, little one." The first human spoke reassuringly, looking worried and alarmed. "We simply wish to help you." Help…no one ever helped him before-unless it was to hurt him further. He backed even farther away and came against another tree. He stared in fear, wishing that he was braver, but knowing that he wasn't.

"What is your name?" One of the smaller humans asked, curious. "Surely you can talk?" He added.

"Pippin, leave him be. He's scared." Another besides the one called Pippin said reasonably. He was briefly reminded of someone, but couldn't think of who. He shrank down when the elf came towards him.

"I give you my word that I shall not harm you." The elf said solemnly. He hesitated, noting the sincerity in the elf's voice, but was unsure of what to do. He had no weapon. He had nothing to defend himself. He gave a tiny nod of his head to show he understood, and was greeted with a surprised but pleased smile. He shuddered. The elf reached towards him, and he flinched, thinking that he meant to strike him. The elf drew back, frowning.

"I gave you my-" He started, when the human spoke in an angered tone.

"He's hurt." The human spoke, his eyes smoldering in anger and sadness as he stared at the child before him.

'He' simply shrunk further at the anger, knowing that he would be hurt now. He winced but didn't do anything when the elf slowly took him, and pulled him forward. Once he released him, he took a few hurried steps backwards, but didn't turn his eyes away from any of them, fearing that they might strike him from behind. Feeling uneasy and terrified of what might happen, he waited while holding his breath. The elf stared at him for a few moments, and then looked quietly towards the others.

"He is an elf. We must help him." He stated simply towards the others.

"Agreed." One of the smaller humans said, looking curious and interested at him. He found himself soothed at the words, but was still more frightened than anything. "We can keep an eye on him."

"Sam, how are you going to do that in between practicing weapons fighting, and everything else?" The second human objected.

"We have to take him in Boromir! He's just a child!" The one called Sam insisted.

"We all agree, then, that we should watch over this child." The tallest human, the one with the staff, stated. "But first we need to find out more about it….its injuries, and see if he has a name."

He didn't have a name. All he had was memories. Memories of darkness, death, pain…why were they caring for him?

"He seems confused." The first human said, chuckling.

"Or perhaps he is simply hungry?" One of the smaller humans suggested, looking like he might be. He inwardly smiled, remembering an old friend that was always hungry...but then the memory disappeared, and his feeling of fear returned.

"Pippin!" Another chastised, looking scandalized. This one, too, reminded him of another friend, but he could not remember. Memories hurt.

"What? I'm hungry-its lunchtime." Pippin grumbled, annoyed.

"This little one is of more concern than your stomach." The same one sniped. Pippin sighed.

"Little one, are you hungry? We've got some food." Pippin said, smiling at him-and looking hopeful when he did. He stared at Pippin, trying to remember who he seemed like…then he nodded reluctantly. Pippin grinned and threw his companion a triumphant look. "See! I told you, so, Merry!"

"Then why don't you feed the lad, Pippin?" Boromir suggested, grinning in spite of the situation.

Sam came forward then, reaching into his bag, and pulling out a small object.

"Here." Sam suggested, offering it towards him. He looked at it in confusion, wondering what it was. "Here, take it…it's an apple." He explained.

He stared at it, wondering if that was food.

"He looks as if he doesn't even know what an apple is." The elf said slowly, and a hint of anger was in his eyes.

"Careful, Legolas." The first human cautioned. "You do not want to be scaring him further."

"Aragorn, he's an elf child-surely he knows what food is at the least!" Legolas hissed.

"Calm down." Aragorn said sternly. "We will deal with the issue later." He added.

He hesitantly reached across and slowly took the apple from Sam, who had not moved once since his offering, except to bring it closer towards him. Staring at it, he studied it for a few moments, before a memory came up-this was a fruit, his mind told him. Eat it.

He took a small bite, and thought that it tasted wonderful. Sam chuckled.

"See? That's not so bad, is it?" He said, grinning. The others all breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him eat.

He finished the apple a few minutes later, and dropped the core on the ground. He hesitated for a moment, and then buried it underneath the dirt. Surprise was written on all the faces.

"Well, Sam, we know who he resembles." Another small human said, chuckling. He eyed them warily, wondering if he could trust them. But they had fed him…he yawned, feeling suddenly tired.

"And we also know that he's more like Pippin and Merry in that regard." Boromir said, chuckling.

"Hey! We resent that!" Pippin protested cheerfully. "You humans do the same thing!"

Wait…he just called him a human. Then what did that make Pippin and the others? He stared at them, half in fear, and half in wonder at what they were.

"Little one, tell us your name, at least. We can't call you 'little one' all the time." Aragorn suggested, eyeing him thoughtfully. He paused, looking briefly confused. Why did they want a name? Why did they seem to care? He tried to swallow, but his throat seemed to tighten up even further. He gave it up, and nearly started in surprise when Legolas spoke.

"Do you have a name?" Legolas asked, his voice tight. He stared, and shook his head. All of them seemed stunned.

"That's it, I'm taking care of him." Sam declared, moving closer. He stared, surprised and alarmed, but his heart jumped at the words.

"Sam, back off, you're scaring him." Aragorn said soothingly. Sam grunted, but crossed his arms and sighed.

"We should heal your injuries." Legolas stated suddenly, moving closer towards him quietly. "How many do you have?"

He frowned at the question. He had injuries everywhere. What did it matter how many he had, if he deserved them?

Legolas frowned, looking briefly puzzled.

"Show us your injuries, little one. They shall be healed, so the pain shall go away." He promised.

He hesitated, feeling suddenly ashamed and embarrassed. He had injuries all over the place…after a second, he slowly lifted his white shirt, and the companions gasped in anger and dismay at the sight before them. He took a step backwards, leaning against the tree in fear and deep mistrust.

"Whoever harmed this child shall pay." The much taller form of a human than Pippin, Merry, and Sam growled. "Dwarves are well known for carrying out harsh punishments against children."

"Your not the only one, Dwarf." Legolas snapped. "I, too, shall take pleasure in seeing that whoever hurt this child shall suffer. Greatly."

"Great, you guys do that, and Sam and I will heal him." Aragorn said, lips twitching. "Sam, get my bag please." He asked politely. Sam nodded, and went backwards, disappearing from few for a few moments as he went to get the bag. Aragorn slowly moved towards the child, looking at him reassuringly. "It's alright, little one. We won't hurt you." He promised. "We just wish to help."

"I think we'll head back to the camp too, make some food for the little one." Pippin said quickly. "And for everyone else." He added.

"Pippin, is that all you think about!?" Merry complained, following him.

"Not all." Pippin said, grinning. The two of them disappeared, and he felt a little relief at not being so crowded. He realized that the man Gandalf was gone, but both humans and Legolas, as well as the dwarf had remained behind. He stared at them, seeing that each of them were beautiful and handsome in their own way. The elf, of course, surpassed everyone, but the humans were pleasant enough. The dwarf…had too much hair. He almost smiled, but quickly suppressed it, not wanting to hurt the dwarf's feelings.

"See? We aren't going to hurt you, little one." Aragorn said, relieved when he saw the almost smile. He hesitated, but didn't move or say anything. He doubted he _could_ speak, his throat was swollen shut from screaming. He felt like asking him where he was, but was unsure of the reaction he would receive. Legolas crept forward, giving off the feeling of…protection, almost. He leaned against the tree, feeling suddenly exhausted. He yawned, trying to stay awake.

"Sleep. Sleep little one." Aragorn whispered. "We shall protect you. You will not be harmed while you rest. I give you my word."

"_WE_ give you our word." Legolas added, glowering at Aragorn who rolled his eyes. He couldn't have protested even if he'd wanted to. His eyes were too heavy too keep up much longer, and he slowly succumbed to the sleep that rolled over him.

* * *

Author's Notes: This IS my first crossover fic, so anyone who reviews, I would be eternally grateful. Even if its just to point out some of the errors here and there, I would appreciate any assisstance in the matter. Thanks, and hope you enjoyed reading the story!


	2. Awakening

**The Light of a Dying Star**

_Breathalittlelonger_

Summary: Harry Potter accidentally becomes transported to the LOTR realm, and finds himself a home and friends. But even as he's there, he finds himself pulled into a dark and terrible war. Spoilers throughout the entire LOTRs series, as well as the entire Harry Potter series.

Spoilers: All the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, including bits of "The Hobbit". Also, all the Harry Potter books, bet set more firmly on the beginning ones, and bits and pieces of the ending.

Genre: Adventure/General

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long wait! 42 reviews for the first chapter! WOW! I cannot thank everyone enough!!!

_Um…the author's notes is going to be a bit long, so please-if you want to just get to the story-go ahead. _

1. Harry's father figure won't be Aragorn or Legolas. I'm truly sorry for those who were hoping for either one, but early on, I'd already picked who the father is going to be. (You'll have to guess yourselves who gets that honor.)

2. Harry won't have his magic at the start, but he might gain some towards the middle, or he might discover some from mysterious objects. Haven't really figured that one out yet. Or it might be a bit of both!

3. This story is NOT going to be slash. I don't mind slash, I just don't think I'd do a good job writing it.

4. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

5. I don't have a name for Harry yet, so if people want to make suggestions, I would be very grateful. His name should be elfin and it should be meaning for "light" or "fire". The explanation of why will be in the chapter called "Named".

6. Thanks for those who helped pointing out all the errors and stuff in my last chapter. Eventually, I'll go back and fix it, but for now I think I'll just stick to writing the story.

7. And-one last thing-I need a beta. Someone whose very familiar with the Lord of the Rings Series AS WELL AS the Harry Potter series. Or, if someone's extremely well in one of each, I might just take two beta's.

8. Thanks again for the reviews. Now-ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimers: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Lord of the Rings", as mentioned in previous chapter.

**Chapter Two**: **Awakening**

He woke again to a large black sky and stars, which meant that they were out of the forest, and in the open. For a moment, he panicked because of how dark it was, but then realized that there was a faintly glowering fire near him. There were also the stars…the beautiful stars…he must have been asleep for some time, since it was dark. He briefly wondered what time it was, then shook his head. It didn't matter. A hoot of an owl came from the forest near, and he jumped, feeling rather nervous and still frightened. He gazed around him, seeing the members of the fellowship laying peacefully and asleep…all except one. The elf, Legolas, was leaning against a tree and was watching the group intently. He was also watching him.

"Hello, little one." Legolas spoke softly, so that he wouldn't wake the others, but he heard him perfectly. "Did you sleep well? Aragorn has gone to gather some herbs, and will be back shortly. Everyone else is, as you can see, asleep." He completed, nodding his head towards the others. He hesitated, and nodded. "That is good." Legolas said, smiling. "Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food, his stomach growled, and Legolas gave a soft chuckle. He moved towards the fire, picked up something, and then came back towards him. He edged away, seeing him coming towards him, but remained where he was. Legolas was quite calm, pretending not to notice his fear, but inwardly the elf was fuming about whoever had hurt him had scared him so that he wouldn't even trust his own people.

"The Halflings have made this earlier, while you were sleeping." Legolas offered a small plate towards him, that had bits of food on it. He briefly wondered what Halflings were, and then thought of the small 'human's. Maybe they were Halflings? He sniffed the food experimentally, and then hesitantly reached out to take it. Legolas remained still, offering it towards him until he had. He finally took the plate, and then eyed the food with curiosity. He couldn't really tell what he was eating, but it looked okay…he slowly picked up one item and put it into his mouth. Meat. He swallowed it, and ate the rest almost instantly. Legolas smiled.

"You see? I will never harm you." He said solemnly, staring at him with his beautiful eyes. He didn't say anything, but looked up at Legolas with a puzzled look on his face. Why was he so interested in him? Just because he was an elf as well…

"We take care of our own." Legolas said slowly, noting the questioning look in the elfling's eyes. "Even if it is someone I do not particularly care for, I would not allow them to suffer in agony for their entire lives. It is why we have chosen to fight against the darkness. Against-"

_He Who Must Not Be Named. _

The phrase came without warning and stirred something in his memory, and he lost control for a moment, almost remembering his greatest enemy, for surely he _had_ an enemy…but no…that enemy was dead, he could not harm him now. But-

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, and he flinched and shuddered at the same time, but then realized that it was Legolas, holding onto him gently, and rocking him back and forth soothingly.

"It is alright, it will be alright." Legolas repeated over and over. He hadn't realized that he was shaking, but now he did, realized he was shaking hard enough to feel the old scars burning. Scars…he'd had many of them, but there'd been one, one that stood out-but then the old memories were gone, and he found himself stilled once more, though still tense as Legolas held gently onto him. He forced himself to relax-he was not going to be afraid. He hesitantly tried to speak, feeling that he owed the elf that much, at least.

"Thank you." His voice was so small, he was almost positive that Legolas wouldn't have heard it. But the elf had stilled his rocking, and looked almost surprised. Then he smiled, looking down at him with a mixture of pleased happiness and sadness.

"There is nothing to thank me for, little one." He said simply. And they both waited in the night, for Aragorn's return, as the fire continued to burn low, he remaining snuggled deep in Legolas's arms.

-

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I grew a little stuck. I REALLY need a name for young Harry, and I haven't found a good one yet-or thought of one-so, would someone PLEASE help?! Thanks for reading, and hoped you enjoyed the incredibly short chapter. (SORRY!!!)


	3. Battle In The Morn

**Light of a Dying Star**

_Breathalittlelonger_

Disclaimers: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Lord of the Rings". Those belong to J. K. Rowling, and J. R. R. Tolkien.

Author's Notes: Just by the title, I think all those that are reading this should be excited. Harry's hurt, perhaps killed in this chapter…(evil laugh).

Author's Notes2: Thanks SO MUCH for everyone's support last chapter! [A side note-the more reviews there are, the faster the update…though this one took a bit longer, because this chapter was a lot longer than the other two, and I was stalled on a name.]

Chapter Three: **Battle In The Morn**

It was dawning bright morning when Aragorn returned, and the rest of the Fellowship were finally awake. The Halflings were loud, annoying creatures in the morning, but he also found them somewhat amusing. The humans were more quiet, yet that seemed more because they did not wish to be awake, more than they valued silence. He, himself, was already walking about, trying to memorize the scenery in case he became separated from the others and needed a starting place again. He thought he had a pretty decent hold on what this place looked like, when Aragorn gave a surprised shout,

"ORCS!"

And, after that, things grew disturbingly loud in the silent forest.

Metal clanged with metal, yells and shouting were heard, while grunting and cursing-or he thought it was cursing-mingled with the yells. He spotted a sword laying behind some of the baggage, and grabbed it-just as an Orc jumped him. He swung, catching the creature by surprise, and it fell to the ground, dead. He had managed to slice it across the chest. He stared at the sword, marveling its beauty. His momentary distraction did not take place long, and two more orcs came at him-one from behind, and one from the front. He attacked the one from behind, thinking to take that one by surprise, but he had momentarily been distracted by that one while the one in the front struck him. He cried out in surprised hurt as a sword managed to connect onto his arm, almost chopping it off, but he moved away quickly. He swung towards the Orc at the front, and managed a solid strike-he heard a howl and realized that he'd unintentionally managed to chop of the creatures hand. He didn't pay attention of that matter much longer, when the Orc snarled and jumped towards him again.

Another three Orcs came at him from each side-he was beginning to get caught in-he hoped that the others were alright, he wasn't going to be able to help them in any way possible if he kept this up. An angry scream caught him by surprise, and he looked up to see Sam charging towards two of the Orcs that were surrounding him. He almost smiled, but quickly had to swing his sword again as the remaining two continued to attack him. More Orcs continued to battle the others, and another new group came through. He was grateful for Sam's help in defending himself. He was just getting the hang of battle when something happened that took him by surprise.

"_Elfling." _A voice hissed from behind him. _"Our master could use you greatly." _And-without warning, as he was swinging towards the Orcs that were in front of him-an armed wrapped itself around his chest, and his breathing caught as the worst smell imaginable filled his nose and mouth. He began to struggle, trying to swing the sword so that it would hit the Orc holding him-but he only found himself clutched tightly further, as the Orc began to run away from the battle.

A sudden thump and the Orc dropped him. He scrambled away from the dead body, and moved towards the bushes to hide. He'd lost the sword-he wondered where it had gone. He almost took a sword to the chest as another Orc fell. A few more Orcs fought among him, and just as he was crawling to underneath the bushes, an Orc grabbed hold of his ankle.

He shouted in surprise, and kicked and struggled. The Orc holding him cursed, and he found himself dropped. He scrambled to his feet, and began running, not caring about fighting any longer, he just had to get away from the battle. He was fast…and he was just managing to escape, when something caught hold of him again. He struggled, but he was caught fast. He could not escape the tight hold that held him-and then heard a familiar voice.

"Calm down, it's okay, you're safe with me." The mantra was repeated, and he eventually calmed. He found himself going limp in Sam's arms, feeling exhausted from the battle. Sam gently held onto him. "The others are taking care of the remaining Orcs." He whispered softly, so as not to startle the Elfling. "Frodo, Pippin, and Merry are gathering the resources that they can find. We're safe for now." Sam repeated. He was calmed, but did not speak. Sam continued to hold him, and he inwardly took stock of himself. Was there something wrong with him? Why did it feel like he was on fire? He began to shiver, and Sam seemed to be alarmed.

"What is it, little one?" He asked softly. "Everything is alright, nothing is going to hurt you now."

He couldn't answer. His shivering was getting worse, but it felt like he was on fire. He did not understand, it was a fairly cool morning, why was he so warm? He felt something cool touch his forehead, and flinched at the unexpected touch. He realized that most of the burning sensation was coming from his arm. He was just thinking of looking at it to inspect its damage, when the pain began to become worse. He whimpered, and darkness closed in…

And then everything disappeared.

-

Author's Notes: Third chapter done! Everyone whose still reading this story, please let me know if you want to continue or not. ;) The more reviews there are, the faster the updates!


	4. Fire

**Chapter Four****: Fire**

Fire.

That was all he was aware of.

So full of fire was he, that he could not even find the breath to scream. The thing that was inside him seemed to be moving, turning throughout his entire body, making it to where he couldn't even move. So full of pain was he, that he could not make out anything but this deep darkness, this place full of dark hate and terror that he could not be rid of.

Until…

A beautiful white light slowly began to fill his mind, and a beautiful female voice spoke to him.

"You are alright little one. You will become safe and sound again, I promise you." The mantra repeated, and repeated, until he was finally calm enough…he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-

A bright light was surrounding him, and he found himself sitting up in wariness, wondering where he was now. The bright light remained, and he found himself growing irritated by it-it was causing him a slight headache, and he wanted the light to go away. After being so long consumed by the growing darkness, light was always going to hurt.

He was alone.

The thought entered his head, and he started, surprised to realize that this was actually true. Frowning, he wondered where his companions had disappeared to, and found that he was actually outdoors. Slightly startled by this revelation, he began taking in his surroundings for the first time, like he'd first been taught before coming to this world. (He couldn't remember where or who taught him, or even why, but he was glad that the lessons remained.)

Outside was calm. Peaceful. He was in a wooded place, with beautiful trees everywhere. It reminded him vaguely of a place called…the Forest? He could not place the name, exactly, but it seemed almost right. The headache remained, and he struggled to remember, not caring if it was painful or not, but the memories would not come. It was like he'd locked them away, and then forgot where he'd tossed the key. And the only things he could remember were at the forefront of his mind, within easy reach, if he searched in the right places. Frustrated and angry, he kicked a rock.

He wondered if he should begin walking around, and try to figure out where he was. He was unsure of the dangers around here, but remembering the Orcs, he would not be surprised if he ran into trouble soon. He felt as though he _needed _to find out where he was, and he considered-walking, or remain and be slaughtered by those monsters.

With hesitation, he began walking, feeling unsteady on his legs, as though he'd been sleeping for days. He walked for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the world around him, and the slight dark that seemed to be settling itself in. He wondered at that dark, and felt that it was a familiar enemy that seemed to find him wherever he went. Struggling to continue walking, as the terrain grew rough in certain places, he began making his way, uncertain, and more than a little bit afraid.

-

Sam was angry.

The woman that had taken the little elfling had become kidnapped by Orcs and was being taken to the enemy. He could only guess as too what's happened to the little elfling. Frodo, also, seemed to be getting worse with the ring around his neck, and Sam couldn't keep up with him anymore. He was going to have to be near him, to make sure that he went in the right direction. Even though the ring needed to be destroyed, he didn't understand as to why it had to be his Master that was the one to carry the ring.

He hoped that the little one was alright-he was very badly hurt when he'd been taken by the Orcs. Aragorn supposed that he'd been poisoned so that the little elfling wouldn't cause much of a struggle-but Sam was still upset at the thought of the little one being in the hands of the Orcs at all. Which was when he'd acted, upon seeing one of the monsters handling him, he'd grabbed one of his pots without hesitation, and clonked it on the head instantly, and then protected the little one from battle as much as he could. Of course, afterwards, he'd realized that the little one was injured. Aragorn and Legolas both realized that he'd been poisoned. An elf woman came and got the child, and now-upon catching up a little with her trail that she'd left behind-they came to realize that she'd been taken by the Orcs that had originally fled from battle, and that either the little one was with her, or he had become lost. Now they had two people to track down, on top of everything else.

Sam had originally volunteered to go with Frodo and the ring, but now he was torn-he had to go and help save the little one also, but Frodo was clearly the higher priority-especially since Sam had always sworn to protect and serve him. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure which course he should take. All he knew was out there, someone _needed _him-needed him badly. And so did Frodo. With a heavy sigh, he continued trudging on, falling behind the rest of the group, his thoughts keeping him almost to occupied to be walking. As the group began to drift ahead of him, he was somewhat startled when he heard Pippin's high voice calling to him,

"SAM! COME ON!"

He hurried after; almost wishing that the reason he'd fallen behind was because he'd found the little one. But the little one was still nowhere in sight. And he knew instinctively that it would be a while before he and the little one would cross paths again.

-

He found himself climbing up a difficult hill, the battle of being small not being in his favor. He was too small to grab trees and things that he needed to help pull him upwards. He finally made it to the top and looked over the hill, seeing the sight of smoke in the air. Startled to find that there were dead Orcs on the bottom, and a lot of horses and long sticks with blood and flesh on them, he stared at the sight in awe and slight unease. He was uncertain as to what had happened to cause such a battle, but he knew that he should not linger at the top of the hill, least he remain seen.

He slowly, and carefully, made his way down the hill.

And, at the last step, he found himself face to face with a sword-and the remains of a dead body with the skull grinning up at him, eager for another kill.

He couldn't help himself.

He screamed.

-

**Author's Notes**: It seems short, but it's an update. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **The next chapter:** _Sorrows and Swords_. I should update that chapter within a couple of days, promise! :D


	5. Swords and Sorrows

**Light of a Dying Star**

**Authors Notes**: Hi all. Sorry that the last few chapters have had grammar mistakes, spelling errors, etc. And some have mentioned that the last chapter was a little confusing, so apologies for that as well. This chapter is longer; errors are fixed, and shouldn't be quite so confusing-it's mostly to explain where everyone was, and what happened before little Harry disappeared from Sam's arms. So-here's a much longer chapter. [On Microsoft word, the document was almost a total of ten pages long.] Hope you enjoy, and happy holidays everybody!

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Lord of the Rings novels, or J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series.

**Chapter Five**: _Sorrows and Swords_

**Thanks to All who reviewed for Chapter Five: **Kiamii, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, Pissenoffanis, Stelmaria, dead feather, Yana5, endlessvamp, Hypnotized Angel-

**And to all who reviewed beforehand-and to anyone that I might've missed last chapter. From here on out, I'll be responding to reviews comments, questions, and concerns from here on. The story will be continued, regardless of whether it takes forever for me to post a chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for the support-it means more to me than you might imagine. **

-

Harry flew in and out of darkness as he rode on the front of the horse with someone clutching him around his middle. Darkness seemed to come at him from different time periods, but as it did, he briefly remembered bits and pieces of his life before meeting Sam and the others. One particular memory seemed to stand out from the rest, and he found himself growing out of breath as they rode on, and the scene played out in his mind:

Valor stared at the scene of death and destruction before him, and felt sadness and pity sweeping through her. She had seen so much in her lifetime that it was rare that anything would affect her as it did now. But the only survivor was barely an adult-not even beyond his teenage years as yet. She had felt that he had been through so much pain, so much terror in his life that she had to do something. She had to give him a second chance. She slowly stepped out of her world, and silently into his. She stared at him as he clutched a young girl-younger even than himself-in his arms, as he sobbed into her body, his form shaking with grief and pain from the aftermath of the battle.

"Harry." She said gently, and he immediately went into a defensive position, turning around and clutching the sword that had been placed aside him for a few moments. He stared at her in confusion, his brow furrowing, tears forgotten as they streamed down his face. She felt her heart still as she saw his stance, felt more sorrow than she had ever felt before. "Harry, I am called Valor. I do not come from this world. I have come here to help you."

He eyed her suspiciously, and she knew that that suspicion was well deserved-how could he know anything about her? How could he expect help when all he had ever known was betrayal and sorrow? She sighed.

"I know you do not believe me-yet I shall prove it to you." She said quietly. A moment later, and Harry's eyes widened as he felt immediately healed and in a much calmer, soothing mood than he had in years. He stared at her, still slightly suspicious, but the sword was lowered slightly. "You see? I will never hurt you." She reassured him. "I have come to give you an offer."

"What offer?" He asked in an even tone. She explained.

"You have been through much in your lifetime here. I can bring you to a place where people there will not hurt, would never dream of hurting you. You could belong in a place that you could call home-"

"I've already got a home." He interrupted, staring at her. She frowned, and then realized what he meant.

"A home that is completely destroyed, inside and out." She said quietly. "Where will you go? Everywhere in the world people know who you are, and do not care about your personal life. Everywhere in the world, people look to you as their savior. They will invade every little piece of your past that they can find, and I know everything about that. I can grant you peace, a kind of peace that you have never before known on this world." She promised. "I know that you do not trust me-but I have seen so much in your life that I would not dream of hurting you. I have already healed you, after all."

"Snape said that those who are the enemy heal people like me just so they can torture them more." Harry said flatly. "He mentioned that you do not ever let down your guard, nor do you even believe anything that the enemy says. How can you prove that you are not the enemy? How can you prove that you mean me no harm, and that you are-in fact-an alley?" He demanded, sword raised once more, but more in an uncertain position than an actual fighting stance. She sighed.

"I had not expected such disbelief, but I should have known better. You are Harry Potter. You have been raised in a world of war." She pursed her lips. "I do believe I have a way of proving to you that I mean you no harm. Regardless of the world's current situation, the people who original live there will never hurt you." She promised. Harry eyed her warily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed at not being able to understand what she was saying. She reminded him of Hermione in that way…always talking about things that he didn't understand; but at least Hermione would explain things, if she realized that he didn't know what she was talking about-usually. Remembering hurt. Hurt worse than everything else he had endured. She smiled, though it was one of pity.

"I can make it to where you won't be able to remember." She said softly. "Not remember unless you really want to." She amended. He hesitated, torn. Snape had taught him never to trust, never to acknowledge defeat. Though he had never before really trusted Snape, Snape's lessons had had a ring of truth to them, and so he had always remembered them, even though he hated the master that taught them. But at the end, he realized, Snape had been one of the good guys. A double double agent, so to speak.

"Do you wish to leave?" She asked him seriously, and Harry realized, underneath the misery and guilt, that yes-he was done here. He needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere before the rest of the world descended here. He nodded.

"As you wish." She said quietly. A second later, Harry was frowning…and then…everything disappeared in a world of white mixed with black. The last thing he saw was his best friend's beautiful face…and though he knew she was dead, he could've sworn that she smiled for him…one last time.

And then…

Nothing.

The memory-once more-disappeared into the darkness of his mind.

He woke sharply to the stranger, her voice shouting out forcefully in a language he did not understand. Bright light pierced his eyes, and he winced, trying to shut out the pain. Something tugged roughly on his arm, and he struggled to get freed. He found himself rolling around on the ground, and was startled when the woman seemed to have vanished. He frowned-and then yelped when he felt claws trying to tug him towards something. He kicked out solidly and managed to connect sharply with the things feet, and was met with a brief satisfaction of something howling in rage and pain. He managed to scramble to his feet, and he started running, without a clear idea of where he was running to. He soon found himself caught up in a bunch of woods, and wondered where he would be going now. He had lost the group, not that it mattered-he hadn't been entirely sure if he was going to be staying with them anyway. He stared into the deep woods, remembering something faintly called…Forbidden Forest? He wasn't sure why that particular name seemed to stand out, only that it did. Swallowing, he began walking forward, without once looking back.

-

It was a few days later, and he found that it was getting harder and harder to keep walking. He was hungry, and he didn't know anything about this world. He wanted something to eat, but was afraid to try anything for fear of the aftereffects. He'd been taught that-he didn't exactly remember by who-almost anything could be poison, if you weren't careful. He kept walking, and then eventually came to the hill where the smoke seemed to be rising. He struggled up that hill, and finally made it to the top. Relieved, he just stood there for a little while, catching his breath, until he finally took in the scene before him. He was surprised to find that it was actually a battle scene. Frowning, he studied the dead horses, wondering who was fighting whom, and then realized that there might be survivors down there. Hesitating, he finally shrugged, and began climbing down. He wouldn't find anything out if he didn't go down and look. Though the battle made his heart clench painfully, and he didn't understand why.

He made his way down slowly and carefully, the brush providing perfect footholds, and was almost to the bottom-when he slipped, and found himself face to face with one of the ugliest and most terrifying creatures he'd ever seen in his life, facing right at him with a grin that showed all it's sharp, terrifying teeth.

He screamed.

-

After a few moments, when the creature didn't seem to be moving, he eventually calmed down enough on his own, and found that the creature was actually dead. It had a spike driving itself into the thing's head, and he found himself relieved that it wasn't alive. He wouldn't know how to get away from such a thing otherwise, and wasn't sure that he could have managed it, to be truthful. He took a few, painful breaths of the disgusting air, as it smelled of death-dead carcasses everywhere, and the stench of blood and smoke filling his nose sharply. His chest tightened painfully, and he wished, more than anything, that he was home.

But he didn't remember home.

A faint image came to mind, but he ignored it, thinking that it was unimportant. Forcing himself to move slowly away from the dead creature, he was startled when he thought he heard something coming his way. He scanned the area quickly, not wanting to be defenseless, and snatched up a lance that had been snapped cleanly in half, but was the right size and height for him. He held it clenched in his hands, and he was startled when he heard a familiar voice.

"The screaming came from over there!" It was Sam's voice, of that he was certain. He stared in stunned disbelief at his luck, wondering how and why they were clear over here, when they had to be traveling somewhere else. Of course, he WAS lost, maybe he just was closer to them than he realized. He wondered if he should seek them out, and then realized that it was too late.

He watched as the group came towards him, each armed and ready for anything-anything but finding him at the scene.

"Little one. What are you doing here?" Aragorn questioned softly. He could only stare at them, his feelings mixed. He wasn't sure how to feel, or _what_ he felt. Then the dwarf broke the silence.

"Told you that we would eventually come back together sooner than originally thought."

"You did not." Pippin and Merry chorused. "That was Sam."

Sam went over to him, and hugged him tightly. He remained uncertain as to what to do, but Sam eventually released him. Frodo watched with amusement.

"Sam, are you turning into a father figure?" Frodo asked, grinning.

"Mr. Frodo, do you know, you were worried about him too?" Sam grumbled, but didn't really answer. Legolas grinned briefly at the bantering, but Aragorn remained silent.

"Little one, did you see a woman with you?" He asked quietly. He hesitated, uncertain as to what to say. He wasn't sure where the woman was, and did not want to cause trouble. He finally nodded, knowing that he had to be truthful with them.

"She disappeared." He spoke in that same, soft voice he once had used when thanking Legolas. "I don't know where. I wasn't really able to pay attention." He admitted, looking down in guilt and embarrassment. Sam clutched him tightly.

"We have to take him with us." He said firmly. "We can take him as far to Rivendel, at least." He suggested, hopefully.

"Of course, we'll take him with us." Aragorn agreed. "And we'll see about Rivendel." He added.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief-he knew now that he was going to be able to at least have some protection for the next few days. Maybe even a week. He wondered about the time here, and decided that it didn't matter. He was safe.

"We should head out. Make sure there's nothing salvageable here, and then continue onwards." Legolas suggested.

"Exactly what I was going to suggest." Gimli agreed. He grinned suddenly. "And I'll stay here with the hobbits and make sure they'll be protected while you can get the materials." He added.

Sam chuckled, Merry and Pippin laughed, while Frodo simply stood aside next to him. He wasn't sure, but he thought that Frodo seemed a little…darker, than when he'd first met him. He wondered why.

And then all thoughts were erased when Pippin and Merry brought out the food.

-

**Author's Notes**:

I changed things a bit-as you probably noticed. I made up the woman called "Valor". I was originally going to use a man instead of a woman, but I thought that a woman would be more appropriate. I refuse to name who it was that Harry was holding, as it would just stir up animosity for some, as I've noticed that people seem to hate certain characters in the novels. So, I'll just leave her identity anonymous.

I realize that some might be a bit confused: in the beginning the woman didn't heal Harry. That has remained true, in this story-she didn't heal him on the outside…but she made it easier on the inside. She has empathy-she can completely heal how people feel on the inside, where it sometimes matters more than what it does on the out. Valor's story is complicated, and I'm thinking of creating a story that's partly centered on her in another LOTR fanfiction. [Anyone interested?]

I have a favor to ask: for those that have thus far been adding this story to their favorites/author alerts…could you please comment on this, and tell me if it was much better than the last few chapters? I need everyone's opinion on this, as I've actually used a dictionary, spell check (which I use that almost all the time), and I've had someone go over it a couple of times as well. So, everyone whose been adding it on their favorites/author's alerts, PLEASE comment and tell me what you really think about this. I'd really appreciate it.

As for those that have been, continuing to comment and all would be wonderful. I really enjoy reading people's comments, and it keeps up my wanting to post more often. :D

In the meantime, I'm off to go and work on another story that desperately needs updating. Enjoy this chapter, and-again-PLEASE tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Breathalittlelonger.


	6. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:** _Sorrows and Swords_

_Author's Notes_: After much sorting and re-writing, I finally have the next dozen or so chapters up and running for the rest of this story. There might or might not be a sequel in the works, I am working mainly on this one and another titled 'Prophecy's Child', which is coming along nicely. Considering how short the first four chapters were, including the Author's notes in between, I decided to see how much I could add to this newest chapter before reaching Chapter Six. I'm hoping it'll be long enough to satisfy those that have waited patiently-or perhaps impatiently-for the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~break~*~*~*~*~*~

After that particularly gruesome scene, he fled the area, and came into the forest, not caring where he wound up, just wanting to be away from the battle zone. He finally came to a resting point, and leaned against a vast oak tree that seemed quite beautiful. He realized that it would get dark soon-very soon-and that he had no idea what sort of creatures would be here within the dark. He struggled to calm his fears, and control his emotions. It seemed to work, for a short time, until he realized that in the time it took for him to do just that, the darkness had fallen completely, and he was alone…and defenseless.

Unless…he thought quickly, then snapped off a small stick from a tree. Something told him that he needed his 'wand' and he needed it now. Whatever a wand was, he was sure to have more power with it, than without. All he remembered about having a wand was that it was a small crafted stick that held lots of power for wizards to use. He blinked as the term came to his mind. Wizard…he was a wizard?

There was one way to test this theory. He considered, and then looked around. Seeing a fairly large sized boulder not too far away, he pointed his wand towards it. Two words entered his mind.

_Wingardium Leviosa. _

For a minute, nothing happened-except…he could feel the strain of the spell as it drained him of his energy. The boulder slowly began to rise upwards, seemingly on its own. His body shook, as the boulder rose three feet in the air. Without warning it crashed to the ground, and he frowned. He wasn't sure if he was powerful as wizards should be, or if that was just mediocre power that he just displayed. He felt the stirrings of the trees around him, and abruptly, his fear of the unknown returned. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. All he knew was that he was in some seemingly abandoned forest, where the trees were a lot more noisy than usual.

Were they, perhaps, alive?

Impossible.

And yet…some part of him told him that magic wasn't supposed to be real, but somehow magic _was_.

He was so confused, frightened, and alone; he didn't know what to do.

_:Sit down.: _A voice came from out of nowhere. _:Think about your options. Control your emotions. You can get out of this. You MUST get out of this.: _

He started in surprise at hearing the Voice speaking to him. He frowned, wondering what or who the Voice was. But the Voice was right, he had to sit and think about his options and what he should do.

First…he should find a town or a city, someplace that would tell him where he was, and where he was going.

Second…he should try to find the group that had found him, if only to tell them thanks-but he couldn't talk, maybe he could just send them a letter saying "thank you"?

Third…he should find out what force sent him here, why, and for how long.

And finally…he needed to figure out who he was, and how much power he had within.

Now he had a plan of action. He just needed to figure out which direction to go in. He frowned in confusion, glancing up at the stars to see if they could help him. Unfortunately, the stars didn't seem familiar to him at all, they shown brightly as if trying to make him feel cheerful despite the dismal situation he was in.

He sighed, and leaned against the boulder.

_:THINK!: _That same voice insisted within his head. _:Think, as if your life depends on it! Which way is usually the best way? North of course. Go North!: _

Right.

But which way WAS North? He frowned, and then slowly turned in a circle towards the moon. He decided that the Moon would guide his way, and the Sun would do the same. Pleased with this decision, he began walking towards the moon, looking up at the stars, and wondering…

Would he ever find home?

Sam felt angry and unhappy that they hadn't found the little elf yet-he had seemed so full of sorrow and pain, that Sam just wanted to care for him until all of it went away and he was happy again. The little elf seemed so bright, however, even when in pain he was quite intelligent. Sam felt as though the entirety of this journey, this adventure, was starting to be more than he can handle. What with, training, protecting his master, and taking care of food and fire and everything else they needed for the trip, it was beginning to take its toll, but he wasn't going to complain.

He'd gotten to see elves, humans, even a dwarf!

The only thing he could wish to see now was a dragon.

But the little elf had seemed to steal his heart, for it was quite miserable without knowing what the poor elf was up to. He wished hard for some sort of answers. But since he and Frodo were off to Mount Doom on their own he doubted they would run into the little guy again. The only company they had crossed recently was Orcs.

He guessed, that when this adventure was over, he would learn what had happened to the little elf one way or another by the time their quest was complete.

He woke to the sound of drums.

He sat up, paralyzed with fear, sure that some army was going to descend upon him and kill him for being an outsider, or perhaps for some crime he did not understand in this new, terrifying world.

He then realized that the drums sounded far away, and that he was relatively safe where he was. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the drums, imaging the leader of the army with the drums. A second later, and he saw a white wizard that looked similar to Gandalf, ordering a band of strange dark creatures to get working, move faster. Then the white wizard turned sharply towards him, and he pulled back with a flinch of fear. The image of the white wizard and his minions disappeared, leaving him alone in the wild once more.

_:Calm down,:_ A part of his mind insisted. _:Think! It's an army, yes, but they're probably miles and miles away. So you're safe…for now. Perhaps if you can see great distances away, you can move yourself great distances away. Try picturing where the man Sam is, and get there. And, after checking to make sure where they are, if they're separated from the group, get to the group.: _The voice in his head instructed reasonably.

"Who ARE you?" He whispered, wondering how someone could be so smart in so strange and scary time. The voice was silent on that issue, and he sighed a bit mournfully at being so totally alone. But the voice was right, he had to think about getting to Sam and Frodo. He closed his eyes, and pictured the two of them…and saw a vision of the two of them, almost immediately.

**Walking up the mountain, Sam felt that Frodo was more than a bit unhappy about all of this. Gandalf was dead, he thought, and he wasn't coming back. He had fallen in Mount Doom, and Pippin and Merry were both off elsewhere in the big vast world of darkness and death. Sam was trying to keep his Master safe, but it was proving more and more trying at every turn. Sam was currently working on making some 'lunch' which looked like some weird crumbly bread. Sam turned, looking as if he felt he was being watched. They were traveling to a mountain that was breathing fire and bright red light. A second later, and he saw Sam moving towards Frodo, who was sleeping in his bedroll, and looking troubled. **

He pulled out, surprised that it had actually worked. He then concentrated on Gandalf, and couldn't find him anywhere. Frowning in surprise, he concentrated on the rest of the members. Pippin and Merry were with some kind of giant tree that was moving them through the woods-not far away from here. He was momentarily relieved that he could find them easily, if he hurried. He concentrated one more time, and then saw that Strider, Legolas, and Gimli were following the trail of the two other hobbits, hoping to reach them. He smiled, pulled out, and knew where he was going to go. He was going to head towards Pippin and Merry, and then after regrouping with the remaining group, he would go and be with Sam and Frodo. Pleased at his decision, he began running without another thought towards Merry and Pippin, all the while wondering about Sam and Frodo.

Strider frowned as he studied the ground, feeling a slight irritation as he did so. He couldn't explain that sudden feeling of being watched, but there was no one for miles around them except the Orcs that they'd been tracking. He'd even asked Legolas, but the elf had confirmed there was no one near. It irritated him that he couldn't explain it, and he didn't understand how he could feel someone was watching him when there was only Legolas and Gimli, and Gimli was too busy trying to keep up while Legolas was keeping his eyes out for the patrol that had the two hobbits he had sworn to protect.

"They aren't far away," Strider told Legolas. "A day, maybe less…" He added, trailing off as the uncanny feeling of being watched made him feel like hiding under a rock. Legolas frowned at him. Strider was acting rather oddly today, and he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had failed the two hobbits, or that he was worried over something else.

Just as they were about to head out again, Gimli actually caught up with them, huffing and puffing and looking exhausted. Legolas felt sorry for the poor dwarf, who clearly wasn't used to all this running around. It had to be difficult for the little guy, and it definitely wasn't going to get any easier as they were heading up towards the forest, which was below the mountains. Legolas frowned, turning back towards Strider-who had already begun running again. With a sigh, he made to move to follow his friend, and called back towards the dwarf,

"Come on, Gimli! We're almost there!"

He heard the dwarf mutter curses under his breath, and smiled. Sometimes the best friendships were those that were the most unusual.

He managed to make it to the spot where he'd seen the tree taking Merry and Pippin somewhere, and frowned. They were gone by now, and he wasn't sure where they were going next. He sighed, suddenly wishing he could curl up into a ball and weep. He closed his eyes, and pictured Merry and Pippin, but they were suddenly obscured by a sort of magic he hadn't come across. Ancient magic that prevented him from even going there at all…

He didn't think that he could reach Strider, Legolas, and Gimli either. He didn't think he could get to Sam and Frodo because they were now too far out of reach for even looking towards them. He should've picked one of them while he had the chance, but he just didn't think, he moved trying to get to them before they disappeared…

And now it seemed as though they had.

He swallowed back a cry, and stared around the beautiful forest. Green was everywhere, and there was very little that he could see that wasn't green. The tree trunks were even covered with green moss that rose up towards the top of the trees of which he could barely make out. He smelled rain, either it had rained recently or there was some coming his way, because it smelled strongly of rain in the area that he was in. He then smelled something else unfamiliar…some kind of creature…he turned-and saw what looked like a deer standing there, sniffing his clothing and his arms. He felt comfortable in the creature's presence. He couldn't explain it, he just felt that the deer/horse?-was somehow going to help him, not hurt him.

He patted the deer/horse and the creature lay on the ground of the forest floor so that he could climb onto it. He did so, and clutched the creature around its neck, so that he wouldn't fall off. A few seconds of standing and making sure that he was properly adjusted, and the creature began moving forward, carrying him across a great distance remarkably quickly…almost like flying.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and fell asleep against the creatures neck, feeling safe and comfortable atop of it.

*~*break~*~

"Aragorn!" Legolas pulled his friend to the side, suddenly stunned at what he was seeing. He had only looked to the side to make sure there wasn't anything over there, and he had seen what looked like the little elfling they'd found riding the most famous beast in the elf world-a Night Hunter. These were similar to deer, and they were also a lot like unicorns, only without the horn. They helped elves who had great power, but they only trusted those that were whole of heart and completely magical. Elves having magic wasn't rare, but having enough magic to satisfy a Night Hunter was highly unusual indeed. This little elf must be full of magic and power to get a Night Hunter to help him.

"I can't believe it…" Gimli said, staring at the scene with watery eyes. Legolas wasn't sure if the dwarf was crying because he was happy, or because he was hurting that much from running so.

Aragorn stared at the scene with wonder and concern for the little elf. He seemed to be either unconscious or asleep against the beast. The beast came up to Legolas proudly, and moved so that the elf could help the child off its back. Legolas did so, almost numbly. This was beyond legends and myths, this was…ancient magic of untold power. Night Hunters were from beyond even the deepest unexplored realm of their world.

Legolas carried the child in his arms, cradling it.

"Aragorn-" He started to ask, but the lost king was already moving towards the child. The Night Hunter remained with them for now, watching them with warning in its eyes against any harm coming to this child. Clearly the creature had bonded with him.

Aragorn found, with relief, that the child was only asleep.

"Sleeping," Aragorn confirmed, sighing as he took the sleeping child from Legolas. "Sleeping, and whole." Aragorn turned towards the creature. "Thank you," He said seriously, and the Night Hunter snorted-almost in amusement. It then seemed to see the dwarf, and bowed down to the dwarf, making him blink.

"It's offering you to ride him, Gimli. Refusing would insult him," Legolas explained. Gimli hesitated, his fear of horses strong. But the beast had returned a child to them, unharmed, and he grudgingly got onto the thing, uncertain of what to say or do with it. The Night Hunter began walking towards the direction that Legolas and Aragorn had been going to see Merry and Pippin from Gandalf's suggestion. Gandalf was currently behind them, investigating some other matter of importance. Just as Aragorn was thinking of calling Gandalf back, the old wizard returned.

"Ah, I see we have a new member to the party," Gandalf said, amused at seeing Aragorn carrying the child in his arms. "Greetings, old friend," Gandalf added to the Night Hunter, who neighed in return. Gimli clutched the beast, feeling uneasy further on him. "I bought some companions for you and Legolas, Aragorn. Do you think you can carry the child while riding?" Gandalf asked, serious. Aragorn nodded firmly.

"Of course, Gandalf," Aragorn agreed, handing the child to Legolas momentarily so that he could get on top of the horse that Gandalf provided him. The beast he was riding was a magnificent black color, with a white stripe down it's forehead.

"This is Starnight," Gandalf told him, nodding at the creature that Aragorn was now sitting on. "And this is Sunshine," Gandalf handed a beautiful yellow mare to Legolas, who took her gladly. "Now, we should only be a few hours away from the King of Rivendell. He would be quite pleased at seeing us, I think, and we will be able to provide help to him, and assist him in the upcoming battle against Gondor. But for now, we ride, and ride hard." He ordered, and a second later…they began to ride, moving through the giant trees and the great forest with speed and swiftness that made Aragorn smile.

Author's Notes: This is at the part where Merry and Pippin are with Treebeard, and the three unlikely friends are heading to see the King and help him in his fight against the evil descending upon his kingdom. Little Harry is about to get more attention than he really needs, but it's better than being totally alone in an unfamiliar world. Oh, and the next chapter will be twice as long as this one of which was six pages [not as long as I wanted it to be, but it just stopped at this point because the next chapter had a whole lot more involved] and a little over 3,000+words. I believe the next chapter will be around twenty pages or so.

Hope you enjoyed, "Prophecy's Child" is going up soon, sorry for the delay on that one, but I've been away from any place that had internet for a while because I've been stuck at home working.


	7. The Story So Far

**The Story So Far:**

It starts off with Harry's world, how everything fell into chaos and destruction once Voldemort somehow got the upper-hand. Voldemort destroyed all that was surrounding Harry, and then tried to kill Harry himself-and succeeded. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord went on to rule, while Harry was left to die in the ashes of Hogwarts.

Just as all hope seems lost, a beautiful [what Harry thinks of as an angel] lady comes to save him. She cannot heal him, because he is too far damaged, and his body is unable to heal itself in its natural process. Instead, she grants him a choice-finish dying and go see his family in peace…or go to another magical world where a war is brewing and death is at every corner, if one is not careful. There is also a prophecy on that world, where one ring will be the downfall of the entire world-or if one should destroy it, it would kill its master as the ring dies in the fires of Mount Doom. Harry, not wanting another war, isn't sure about going but he isn't quite ready to die. He agrees to the lady's suggestion, and instantly finds himself transferred to the Lord of the Rings world, though he does not know it. All he knows is that he's alive, his new body barely healed from his old body, and he has lost all that he cares about most.

~*~break~*~

He awakens in a forest, one of the most beautiful places he's ever seen before in his life. At first, he is calm because the forest is so beautiful and quiet…but then panic strikes and he finds himself terrified at being alone, in an unknown world, and one that seems so full of danger at every turn. The very first people he meet are those that are the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo and Sam have yet to reach the Dwarvin Mines, and Gandalf has yet to fall. But as they travel, and the group starts to feel their protective instincts of a child kick in, they are attacked unexpectedly by a large band of Orcs. Harry is nearly captured by the Orcs, but brave Samwise Gamgee saves him. But despite saving him, Harry becomes separated with the group while he has realistic dreams about a mysterious elf woman who seems as though she wants nothing more but to help him, and goes sleep-walking into the wilderness, and then falls asleep in a spot where the Fellowship cannot locate him. Just as they locate the little one, an elf grabs poor Harry, and rides off with him, hoping to get him safely to Rivendell before more harm can befall him. Sam and the others go on, each thinking their own thoughts about the quest and the elfling.

~*~break~*~

Meanwhile, Harry wakes to find that the elf woman has gone missing and dead Orcs are everywhere. He tries to find out where he is, but winds up falling down a hill due to his weakened state, and lands right in front of a dead Orc, scaring him witless. Though the Orc is quite clearly dead, Harry does not realize this at first, and screams loud enough for everything and everyone near [though no one IS near] to hear him for miles.

He flees the area, and winds up in the forest, not caring where he goes or how he gets there. As he's fleeing, he eventually slows and comes to a stop at a random point in the woods. As he begins to calm himself, darkness falls and his panic returns. Something in the back of his mind whispers to get a stick off a tree so that he would have a weapon. He doesn't understand this, but he does it anyway. Vague memories of using magic with the 'stick' come forth, and he practices the spells that he begins to remember. Wingardium Leviosa is his first remembered spell, and he uses it with excellent results.

The voice talks again, urging him that he needs to find somewhere safe, somewhere that people can help him get to those that can really care for him in this dark age. He wonders about the company that had rescued him, and hopes he can locate them.

~*~break~*~

Meanwhile, the company has been through much while Harry has been running and hiding from the Orcs.

Gandalf had fallen in the Dwarvin Mines, and they had come through Moria-but barely.

Frodo and Sam were now traveling on their own through the woods to Mount Doom.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were tracking the Orcs that had kidnapped their two friends, Pippin and Merry. Pippin and Merry were struggling to stay alive and keep going, despite the growing darkness that presses against them, day by day-and especially at night.

Harry falls asleep, thinking himself protected against the dark creatures with his magic in his hand. But he wakes to the sound of drums, and the screams of Orcs. Panicked, he thinks of Sam and Frodo, and has a vision of them traveling towards Mount Doom in the mountains that are thick with rocks and dirt.

He also tried to see Merry and Pippin but could not find them.

He thought of Strider, Legolas, and Gimli and tried to reach them. To his surprise, they were near, but he didn't think he could reach them in time. In his desperation, he unintentionally used his magic to call forth a creature that would take him towards them safely. He manages to call up an odd creature, one that made him think of a deer and a horse. The creature takes him straight to the three hunters, and they are stunned at seeing the little elfling with a mythical creature [of which Legolas names 'Night Hunter'].

A second Night Hunter is called up and Gimli is 'forced' to ride it. Gandalf has already reappeared while they were searching for the two hobbits, and they have their horses as well as their new companions. While they situate themselves enough to ride.

Ride to their friends, and their allies.

Ride into war and battle.

And-hopefully-ride into a means of destroying the Darkness once and for all in this age of myth and magic.

Author's Notes: 

This chapter was basically to wrap things up for the last few chapters. I'm still going through the process of 'What Comes Next?' and 'How Can I Make It Better?' story plotting. Of course, I'm also working on 'Prophecy's Child', which has been occupying my time when not working on this story. I'm glad so many people told me how confused they were; it gave me the idea on explaining the entire story so that people can get up to speed. [Of course, I'm hoping that the next chapters _won't_ be as confusing.] I apologize for the headaches and everything else that went with it. After reading an English Language Book, and reviewing what I wrote, I can certainly understand how annoying and confusing it is! _So many grammatical errors! I feel like shooting myself!_

Anyway, hopefully this chapter helped cleared things up. Sorry it's short, but it really is just an 'explanation' after all. Oh, and the advice was much appreciated. I'm going back and cleaning up past chapters even now as I'm posting this. It'll be a while before everything is fixed and situated. In the meantime, sorry for the mass confusion…and I hope I haven't lost a lot of you due to those annoying things.


	8. The End

Due to the horrible time-frame, thoughtless plotting, character mix-ups, and the inability to get the story on the right track, I have regrettably decided to leave off at this chapter and end the story as is. Apologies to those who well and truly liked this story, but it has driven me well beyond all sanity to the point of madness. Information about the new version of this story-title, new summary, and so on-will be posted on my author's profile page.

The story plot idea-as one of my reviewers (Banedon) so put it: "Amnesic magicless (or at least wandless) harry in middle earth" was basically what I was aiming for, but the entire story was so badly written [in my mind] that I'm determined to do a complete rewrite, where it will be completely looked over, addressing several issues from this version, and so forth. Most of the story plot idea will be the same, but completely re-written. I WILL fix the places that they travel through. I WILL fix any/all grammatical errors and gross spelling mistakes. I WILL fix all that I can when concerning this version of the story.

For those of you who loved this one, I am well and truly sorry that it is not being continued. I DO have a working title for the re-written version so all of you know what to look out for:

"Dark Light: Lord of the Magical Kingdom"

Plot/Synopses: Harry Potter was ripped violently from his world after Voldemort came very near to destroying him-though Voldemort succeeded in destroying almost all of the magical world, save those who were closest to him. Tortured before arriving to this new, strange place and unable to remember who and what he was-Harry becomes a nameless elfling of which while traveling the Fellowship of the Ring rescues from the pits of what seems to be hell itself for the young child. Though they are loath to bring a child into their war, it soon becomes apparent that they may have no choice in the matter. Harry, or as Legolas comes to name him (being an elfling child) **Faeron Feredir **[which translates roughly to "Spirit Hunter"].

As I said before [it's starting to become redundant, ;)] I apologize to those that truly loved this story. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or lurked around the story for this long journey. It's been a fun ride, and for now, it's the end of the journey my friends.

May it doya fine.

-BeautifulAlice.

(P.S.-Elven name discovered by using it from the website . Go there, as it has a slew of interesting elven names for the reader to see. Or just go to your favorite search engine and type in "Elven Name Translator".)


End file.
